A sorting apparatus has at least a first movable transport unit for transporting at least one individual item in a main transport direction. The first transport unit has a chassis for movement in the main transport direction. It has a transfer unit for moving the individual item in a transfer direction, which differs from the main transport direction, during a transfer operation. It also has a drive unit, which is fixed to the first transport unit and is provided for driving the individual item in the transfer direction.
Sorting apparatus are known, which convey a chain of coupled transport units along a conveyor section, in particular a closed circulating section, by means of a static, central drive. Linear drives, friction wheels or chain systems are conventional embodiments of such a central drive. Each transport unit also has a local drive unit, which can be used to drive a transfer unit, which has a belt element for example, for an inserting or ejecting operation.
The abovementioned central drives give rise to disadvantageous challenges in relation to the geometric and functional configuration of the sorting apparatus. In particular it is necessary to provide a large amount of space. Also such sorting apparatus are cost-intensive in respect of energy requirements.
The object of the invention is to provide a generic sorting apparatus, which allows a compact design and low operating costs to be achieved.